Tales of Vesperia: Legend of the Brave
by Reclusive Dork
Summary: At the close of the First Strike, Yuri does not return to the Zaphias lower quarter, instead deciding to travel the world for a few years. Almost three years later, he arrives at zaphias to see his old friend Flynn, only to find the lower quarter rapidly flooding. What's a man and his dog to do? Not entirely serious.


Tales of Vesperia- Legend of the Brave

Chapter 1- A Town Underwater?!

At the crack of dawn, a tall, effeminate man with long black hair stood at the gates of Zaphias, looking up at the gate with nostalgia.

"Man, It's really been a while since I've been back here. Three years, huh…"

Yuri Lowell looked down at his ever-present canine companion and smiled. "That's right, You've never been here, have you Repede?"

-WARF!-

"Haha, yeah. It is a big city… But this is the Capitol, ya know? There's no way the empire's not gonna make their main city a massive place. Any-way, there doesn't seem to be a guard on duty here, so let's go in."

He walked up the brick-paved walkway, -a bit wetter than usual. Did they just scrub it? Oh wait. That's a bit too much water.

Yuri trudged through the rising water to come to an old man in an orange shirt and brown vest. "Well, this isn't how I imagined my homecoming. What's up, Hanks?"

The Old man jumped in surprise. "AH! …Yuri?" Pulling off his glasses, he cleaned them and replaced them on his face. "… It really is you! …As wonderful as it is to see you, we're in a bit of a predicament here. The Aque Blastia's broken again, and we'd just gotten it fixed, too! Cost us quite a bit to do it, too."

Yuri looked at the fountain, which was spewing water at a rapid rate. "Doesn't look fixed to me. Who'd you get to fix it?"

Hanks grumbled as he hefted a sandbag to dam the flow. "Some Noble mage named Mordio, that's him. Twirling his fancy moustache…"

"Uh-huh. Well, that sentence told me almost all I need to know. Where is he?"

"He's in the Royal Quarter, Why?"

Yuri turned towards the path up to the public quarter. "Because there's only one mage named Mordio, and they're neither a Noble, nor a Male. C'mon Repede. "

-o=o-

**Royal Quarter**

Yuri stood in front of the door to Count Mirio's manor with a smirk. "Wow, more mistakes keep piling up. This is the Mirio manor, not the Mordio manor. Repede, get in the bushes. I'm gonna ambush this prick."

He stood to the side of the door and pressed against the wall, and waited.

About ten minutes later, the door opened, and a short man in an Aspio robe stepped out, examining a large blue Blastia core and holding a large bag of what sounds to be gald.

Yuri watched incredulously as he walked towards the carriage, not even noticing Yuri at all.

Yuri stepped out and grabbed him by the hood, jostling the bag from his hand. "And you call yourself a thief. So many amateurish-" "I SAY! UNHAND HIM!"

The thief ripped himself free of Yuri's grip, and bolted for the carriage.

"Oh for-!" Yuri attempted to pursue, but the two knights- one tall and lanky, with very pronounced lips, and one short and stout, wearing his helmet like a hat- blocked his path.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE, FOUL VILLIAN!"

Yuri turned to the two knights as the thief got away. "You guys know that you just let the real thief get away, right? He even left a shining trail of mistakes."

"I Say, You will not sway me with your lies! Surrender yourself!" The tall and lippy one said.

Yuri looked at the road, and sighed. "Sure."

"There's no- What?"

"I said sure. There's no point for me to try to chase the real thief, because I don't have a horse. Also, since I'm coming quietly, Can I please talk to whoever is your commanding officer? I wanna tell him how bad you messed up. Also, mind delivering this bag to the lower quarter? It's got their money in it."

"..."

-o=o-

"Yuri Lowell…" a decently muscular man with a respectable moustache sat down in the chair in front of Yuri, folding his hands in his lap. "My name is Lieutenant Leblanc. I've heard a lot about you from my fellow Lieutenant, Flynn. With what he's told me, I'm inclined to hear you out. So tell me, why exactly did you assault that noble?"

Yuri smiled wanly. "Well hey, Leblanc. I've read a little about you in my letters from Flynn. Anyways, that guy wasn't a noble. He was rather amateurishly impersonating a mage from aspio. Does the name Mordio ring any bells? Anyway, he stole the core from the Aque blastia in the lower quarter. I thought he'd at least be a little sneakier, too, but he just walked out, holding it up like a trophy."

"...Quite the motormouth you have."

Yuri blinked. "Motormouth? I guess. The guy in the cell next to me shared some really good iced coffee with me-"

"Where did he get it?" Leblanc growled. "Inmates are to be stripped of their belongings when imprisoned."

Yuri blinked, again. "Oh, good luck taking anything of value from that guy. I swear he's mastered the art of hiding stuff in his asscrack. Oh… and I drank that coffee… Ugh!"

Leblanc blinked. "You know him?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. He was my mentor in Altosk. Guy taught me a bunch of stuff. Hoo, what was in that coffee? I'm never this talkative."

"Altosk, huh? Why should I Let you out?"

"... Because I just gave you valuable information about someone who stole something of great value to the empire?"

"All you've told me is that he was a fake, and a thief. Can you tell me anything else?"

Yuri blinked. "Oh, right. Well, he was short, had a real twirly moustache and mousey eyes, and my dog snagged a piece of his robe before he got away. Doesn't Flynn have one of those specially bred horses that have a really strong sense of smell? How did you guys do that, by the way, do the horses eat meat or something?"

Leblanc palmed his face. "That'll do, now please shut up."

_**Aaand that's the beginning to my next big project. This will be both humorous and serious, with plot twists along the way. I plan on actually finishing this one, because ToV is my favorite Game, And I have beaten it multiple times.**_


End file.
